one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flandre Scarlet VS Chara
ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS, NO RESEARCH, 60 SECONDS. MELEE! GO! Select your fighter! P1 moves from Ika Musume to Chara P2 moves from Inkling to Flandre Scarlet Pre Fight Chara has just finished murdering all of the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion but two. It walked down the staircase leading down into a room in the basement something stirred here. Chara used a key he had picked up to open the door. The room was empty except for a bed and a bunch of broken toys. Suddenly the door slammed behind Chara and Flandre landed. "Hiiiiiiiiii!" Flandre called out, "Who are you?" Chara stayed silent and approached her. "Hm? You wanna play? Well that's great! I don't get many people to play with in my room besides Red-White and Marisa so this will be different!" Flandre clapped her hands cheerfully. IT'S NOT A GAME ANYMORE... FIGHT! (Cue FlanUndertale) 60 Flandre began to shoot red pieces of energy at Chara who avoided the shots with ease. Chara ran up to her and cut her with it's real knife. 55 Flandre is sent flying backwards and regained posture. She activated Cranberry Trap and shot much larger balls of energy at Chara. Chara well versed in avoiding objects again avoided them with ease and missed Flandre with his strike. 50 "You probably haven't played danmaku before. You shoot projectiles back. Not run up and attack me!" Flandre yelled at Chara angrily. Chara took this as an opportunity to attack again and got a hit. 45 Flandre landed on the ground and ran at Chara and began to attack it by cutting at it. She caused Chara to sorta be hit into the air and she drilled at him in a spinning rotation in the air. 40 As Chara was in the air Flandre activated Lavathien and got a large red sword of energy. She hit Chara with the sword sending it downward into the ground. Flandre then pulled a Link and spun in a circle with the blade going up into the air carrying Chara in the many cuts of the blade. 35 As soon as Flandre was finished Chara cut at her again with his knife. Flandre had completely missed Chara's SOUL when she used Lavathien. Flandre stumbled back and flew into the air; a little higher now. 30 Flandre activated Kagome Kagome creating cages of green magic around Chara and then shooting large yellow magic breaking the cages. Flandre then began to chant as the yellow magic approached Chara's cage, "Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, when will you come out?" 25 Chara's SOUL avoided this attack but it's body was battered from attacks. Chara jumped into the air to where Flandre was and cut her again. Flandre went spiralling downward. 20 Flandre smashed into the ground and stood up with a big smile on her face, "This is much more fun than I expected!" Flandre activated And Then Will There Be None? sending layers of magic each a different color from all sections. Chara's SOUL began to avoid the attack getting hit every once in awhile. 15 Chara's soul was still avoiding the attack then the attack ended. Flandre then activated Ripples of 495 Years shooting magic crystals made of 495 years worth of pent-up frustration from being imprisoned. The crystals flew in a rather challenging pattern. 10 Chara was struggling to avoid this as the pattern became more and more dense. Flandre waited impatiently. 5 The spell card ended and Flandre flew toward Chara. 4 Chara began to aim his attack 3 Flandre stops causing Chara to slip up his timing. 2 Flandre showed her fangs and flew at Chara. 1 Flandre bit into Chara. K.O.! Flandre disposed of the body and sat there in the carnage. (Watch FlanRoom) This Melee's Winner is... (Cue Flandre) Flandre Scarlet! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ness5555